Alone
by IsThereAUsernameThatsNotTaken
Summary: Discontinued because I really don't like how it's turned out. May use the concept in a future fanfic.
1. Chapter 1

"Alone"

I galloped away as fast as I could make this horse go. I knew nothing of the horse, flying through the forest, hands barely grasping the reins, but I didn't care. I just wanted to get away from there. From _Him. _I never want to see Joels face again. The very thought of him just makes me want to run faster. I don't care that Marlene told me to stay with him and follow his directions, I'm 14 years old, and I'm not some kind of dumbass. I can take care of myself. I don't need to be _babysitted. _I can get myself to the fireflies just fine in one piece. I'm not some piece of fucking cargo. I'll be perfectly fine.

The sun should be going down soon, and when it does, It's gonna get cold. Real cold. I have to find some sort of shelter or warmth to make it through the night. I've been following this road that seems to be going absolutely nowhere for hours and hours now. I'm exhausted as hell and this horse is too. I feel like its gonna collapse underneath me any second. It's breathing has gone from fast to labored, so I slow to a walk. "Hey buddy... It's gonna be okay. We're gonna find somewhere to stay for the night, and we can both have a rest." I assure him, patting his neck. "I promise. Hey, I almost forgot. You need a name. I'll call you..." I pause to think. I've never named something before. "Lucky. You got us out of that whole mess of stalkers off the side of the road earlier without a scratch, pretty lucky if you ask me." I smile. _"Its called luck, and its gonna run out sooner or later." _Joels words run through my mind unwelcomely. Its infuriating, but I shake it off. There are much more important things to worry about right now. I come across a relatively in tact sign that I can read somewhat.

**'Habersham - 5 miles' **

Well, atleast its a town. We're doin' a little better. "C'mon buddy, trot, we're almost there. Just a little further"

**'Welcome To Habersham'**

It felt like an eternity to get to habersham. Habersham... That's such a stupid name. I guess it doesn't matter. Its a small, country town. feels almost untouched by this whole thing. We come across a little house. It's very small, but I like it, it almost doesn't smell that much like death. It sits on a very overgrown yet plush looking lawn, the outside of the house covered in plant life. It happens to have a garage as well, so I hop off in the drive way, cautiously lift up the garage door and lead Lucky in. You never know when there are clickers nearby. "Pretty Lucky to find this place, right Lucky?" I laugh to myself. I walk in through the garage door and walk upstairs, guard down a bit too low. As I walk through the hall, I hear something strange, almost unfamiliar at the time. Speaking.


	2. Chapter 2

I press my body up against the thin wall silently and try to make out their words. Who the fuck are these people? I'm not entirely sure I want to find out. I can just barely make out a couple sentences.

"You got 10 last week? Damn." Ten of what? I start to tremble a little imagining what he could be talking about, and all my instincts are screaming to run right now, but I stay still.

"Yep, they didn't have much on 'em though. It was a whole group. Some of 'em had a little bit of food, but not much. The leader of the group or whatever had a rifle. No ammo though."

_Shit! Hunters. _Stay calm, Ellie, just stay calm. Just gotta get the hell out of here quietly, and it'll be all be just fine. I tiptoe back down the steps as quietly as I can possibly muster. I shut the door with an audible click, just praying that they didn't hear it. I tiptoe over to Lucky. "C'mon, buddy, we gotta be really quiet, okay? Not a single noise." I whisper to Lucky. I know he can't understand me, but it makes me feel a little better. I pull up the garage door, as silently as I can, and walk back over to Lucky. I put my foot in the stirrup and hoist myself up into the saddle very gently. I squeeze my heels into his side to get him to walk. I need to get the hell out of this city, but how?... The thick forest is tempting, they'd never be able to see me, but then again, if they had a sniper hidden in the forest or even a simple troop I would be done for. The mass of orange leaves and sticks could be a safe haven, but knowing the hunters, could easily become a death trap. Damn it, Ellie! Think! Country towns... Whole place is shrowded by forest and thick, overgrown fields, perfect territory for hunters. I don't have a choice anymore. I have to go further into the city. Hearing myself say the words in my mind sends a chill down my back. One of my worst fucking nightmares is materialising right before my eyes. Stealth is gonna be next to impossible on a horse, but I can't just ditch Lucky. "It's okay, buddy. I'm not leaving without you. I know how it feels to be abandoned." I whisper, stroking Luckys mane. I'm gonna have to rely on my witts to get out of this one. My mind is blank with fear. I squeeze my heels into Luckys side again and trot off. Maybe I can hide...

We come across an old convienent store. I can see inside just a little bit through the darkness, and it's very thoroughly looted out and seems to be completely abandoned. It seems like the best place I could hide right now, given the circumstances. I sneak through the backdoor and tie Lucky to a tree. The best I can do right now for him Is just to hope he will still be there when I can get to him._ Joel would know exactly what to do right now. _Ugh, I have to stop thinking like that. I sneak behind the counter, crouch down and pray. I peek just above the counter. A large bag of beef jerky rests on the counter along with some ammo. Without even reading the box, I quickly swipe it and hide behind the counter again as I open it. Empty, completely empty. It's a trap. _Shit! _Maybe they won't find me? Maybe... Ugh damn it, I don't even believe that. I wish I could. I peek over the counter, three heading towards the front door. Two older men, and one that doesn't look to be any older than 15 or 16, admittedly a little bit attractive. God, Ellie. Your very existence is in danger and you're thinking about cute boys? What the hell are you thinking? I hold my breath and cling to the side of the cabinet as they storm through the door. The first step sounds like a thunder crack; I know I have to run.

"Alright, Rookie. We use this shop to fool travelers - a lot of 'em pass through here from the dam."

"Y-yes sir."

I should run now, while I have the chance. Can't listen to the three musketeers with their chit chat forever. I bolt out the door as silently as I can with my clumsy panicked footsteps. I lose my calm and slam the door behind me and I can hear them yelling. I jump onto Lucky and kick until he's running fast enough for the old rotted rope to snap with a loud pop. I bolt down the streets faster than I've ever gone. I've never been so afraid. I can hear their gunshots just behind me and my whole life flashes before my eyes. I immediately regret everything I had thought about Joel. I need him right now, somebody at least, anybody.

I feel Lucky begin to convort and crumple beneath me before I hear the gunshot or his whinny. He falls forward and I tumble onto the dirt. He rolls onto his side, still breathing. I place my palm over the wound to try and stem the gushing blood, but its futile. The look in his eyes nearly brings me to tears for the first time in about a decade. "I'm so sorry, buddy." I whisper to him. As I watch the light fade from his big brown innocent eyes, I know that it's already over for me as well. "You're on your way to something better than this, I know it." They'll be here within seconds. I curl up next to him and wait for my turn. _Is living really worth it anymore anyway? _ I hear their voices already.

"Is the girl dead, boss?"

"Nope, just playin'."

"Hey, uh, boss... Why don't I finish this one off myself? Should be easy enough. You go catch up with the others."

"Alright, Rookie. Make sure she's dead, ok?'

"...Yes Sir."

The words sicken me. I feel ashamed to be dying this way, after everything I've survived. I had always pictured myself going out fighting. I guess it doesn't matter anymore. Shockingly, instead of a bullet piercing my flesh, I feel two muscular arms lifting me up.


End file.
